Fallout: Lost Souls
by Zombarbment
Summary: The Lone Wanderer wasn't the only one to come out of vault 101. He had a team and with him gone it is up to them to protect the world he died trying to save.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just another job

As Kate looked through her scope she could see several small sheds surrounded my people whose mere clothing screamed deranged sociopath.

"Looks like about Seventeen of them down there as far as I can tell, but there might be more inside" she paused for a second to continue scoping the area.

"Seems like most are using pistols or SMG's but one of the lunatics has his hands on a missile launcher just give the word and I'll take him out first." Kate was then distracted as a strand of her bright red hair fell in front of her eye. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a young man with lightly tan skin and dark brown swept back hair.

"Alright I'll lead team one where we will flank them from the left whereas team two led by Andre will push straight down the center moving from cover to cover." as he finished speaking another man with dark skin and goatee answered with "You got it Chris, so whose on my squad?"

"You got Fawkes, Diana, Clover, Charon, Jericho, and Butch." After pointing out each one he then said "So Jesse, Jason, Maria, and Dogmeat are with me." Chris said as he motioned towards each individual he called out. He then pointed to their team's sniper and said "And Kate you stay up here and do what you do best, oh and for God's sake do something about your hair the last thing we need is a sniper who can't see." She simply gave her leader the one finger solute before going back to her post.

The two groups separated and while Chris was waiting to initiate the attack he felt something tap on his shoulder he turned to see a girl with many similar characteristics as Kate except with a more natural looking shade of red hair and she had it tied in a bun, Chris knew she was would not approve of his decision to bring her on his "What is it Jesse."

"Are you sure I shouldn't have gone with Andre's team" she then motioned towards the other squad "I mean there more likely to get wounded with a straight up charge." She looked into his eyes that showed both signs irritation, due to her constant questioning, but also compassion as he knew she truly cared about each member of the team.

"Listen Jesse I know you want to help them but you have much less skill at fighting as they do and the last thing we need is to lose the only one of us with any medical training" he saw the fear in her eyes that something might happen to one of her friends "don't worry they know what they are doing they'll be fine, trust me." Jesse sighed and said

"Okay I trust you."

"Good"

Meanwhile as team 2 waited for the signal a woman with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes was beginning to get irritated by the long wait. She looked around at her team and thought of the opinions she had for each of them, Andre and his large Gatling gun in his hands ready for a fight, he would blindly follow Chris into any battle, idiot. Jericho the annoying old man who thought he was some sort of badass because of what he used to be. Then Charon; Diana was glad Jesse bought that walking maggot farm he is very useful on the battlefield though I know that is not why she purchased him Fawkes is something else, a frankenstien who was actually somewhat competent. Butch, Diana hates him. Then there is Clover that crazy slave girl has become obsessed with her ever since Diana bought her from those morons at Paradise Falls. If it was up to her three of them wouldn't be breathing right now.

"What the hell is taking so long" Diana said in very irritated tone.

Andre turned around and said to the blond haired woman "Diana will you calm down, will go soon okay"

"Will you shut up Andre I have heard enough out of you for one day" but as Diana finished talking they heard the sound mole rat off in the distance Andre then turned and looked at his squad

"Alright let's go"

"Finally"

"Shut up Diana"

"He is right this desire for a battle will one day get you killed"

"Bite me Fawkes"

After that Andre and the others began to charge at the raiders. As bullets and a few laser flew across the sky, the group moved from cover to cover, staying safe but still managing to get kills. Until one raider with a missile launcher aimed his gun right at them only for a bullet to pierce his head and he was completely obliterated. Meanwhile the others managed to sneak behind their targets and take out the few bandits remaining. As the last bandit tried to run off he was immediately stop by a man grabbing his neck and shoving sword through his abdomen.

"Nice one Jason, guy almost got away." Chris said to an Asian man with short black hair and well-groomed mustache/ goatee combo. Jason simply nodded

"You know for a sword wielding badass you don't really talk allot." Andre joked.

"And for someone with a gun as big as yours you still don't manage to get as many kills as I do." To that Andre just gave a sneer while Chris and Butch couldn't help but laugh a little. Butch went on to praise Jason saying

"Man nice comeback Jason."

"Oh shut up Butch, we all know you hit behind a rock that whole time." Diana stated snidely.

"Hey this tunnel snake is not afraid of nobody"

"Sure keep telling yourself that, you spineless piece of sh-

"Hey guys were did Maria go?" Jesse interrupted Diana? Meanwhile as the rest of the team was joking and boasting outside, Maria made her way into one of the small sheds. Maria was a young Hispanic woman with beautiful looks but has cut and marks all over her skin do to years of drug use, she also has half of her hair shaved off looking rather unladylike. She began to take a syringe out of her pocket but then thought to herself.

"I can't believe I'm already out, I sure." But as she was about to use the last bit of Psycho she had left Maria noticed a small safe. She than took out her lock pick and began to pick the lock on the safe. Maria opened to see a large stack of Psycho, Jet, Med-X, and Buffout she grabbed a nearby bag and began to fill it with all the drugs and caps in the safe. But then the door to the shed was slung open reveling Chris coming through the door.

"Maria what are you doing in here"

"What do you care?"

"I care because I don't want anything bad to happen to you and neither would Matt"

"Don't you dare talk about what he would want for me!" Maria yelled at the slightest mention of his name.

"Look I know you are still upset but you need to move on"

"NO!" she yelled at Chris "you and everyone else may have given up on him but I won't, he is still alive and I will wait forever if I have to."

"Fine, but one day you got to accept the fact that he may never come back" After that Maria fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. After that Kate ran into the shed.

"Chris we found the guy, uh what's wrong with Maria?" to which Chris responded

"Guh, okay stay with Maria make sure she doesn't do anything crazy"

"Got it." After that Chris left the room and to where the others were. He then saw Jesse treating the wounds of the imprisoned man.

"Don't worry sir. Everything is going to be okay."

"Thank you young lady, I don't know how I could ever repay you all for what you've done" At that time Chris walked into the small room the man was kept in.

"I'm sure the hefty paycheck for wife promise will suffice."

"Yes my wife please tell me she is okay"

"Don't worry she is fine." But then Andre interrupted their Conversation saying

"Hey Chris you may want to look at this" he then handed Chris a piece of paper that read

_**Dear old friends,**_

_** it has been to long since we last spoke. But I must say your team has made quite the name for yourself, and I do hope that we may meet again soon.**_

_**Sincerely, an old friend from megaton**_

_**P.S Prepare for unforeseen consequences**_

"What the hell is this?" was all Chris could say.

Well for the first chapter of my first story I think I did well anyways please review and thanks to BlueSpartan107 for agreeing to beta read this, also if you have not checked out his stories yet please go do that now and have best day.


	2. Seperate ways

After the team rescued the man they separated; most of the team went back to their home in Megaton, while both Kate and Charon decided to help the man back home and get the second half of their pay. On the way back to the man's home Kate asked the man about the time he spent in captivity.

"So who were those people who held you captive?"

"Honestly, I don't know. As far as I know they were just some nut jobs trying to get some ransom."

"Well looks like their plans backfired. So how did you get captured in the first place?"

"Well, I was out on a trip to Megaton to get food for me and my wife when I was ambushed and knocked out. Next thing I know, I wake up in a cage"

They continued to walk their way to the man's house while trying to make conversation, which was sometimes difficult due to Charon's silent nature. The rest of the trip was also rather uneventful until they finally arrived at the man's home. As they walked up the stairs and knocked on the door they were surprised that no one came to answer it. They were about to go inside and investigate when they heard a loud bang come from behind them. Kate turned around and saw a red hole right in the chest of the man they rescued. Before she could react Charon grabbed her and dragged her into the house. She could not believe what just happen and reacted as so.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked Charon, but he wouldn't respond. "Charon! What do we do?"

"Ehrg, I don't know."

"Well we have to think of someth-" she was cut as a blunt object hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out. Charon was then surrounded at gun point as raiders came pouring into the house. He looked up from Kate's unconscious form to see the one responsible was the dead man's wife. She then raised her bat and swung it towards Charon's head.

Meanwhile the rest of the team was on their way back to their home in Megaton. As the group walked Chris noticed a concerned look in Jesse's eyes. He then walked towards her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Jesse are you okay?"

"No I'm not, I mean my sister and Charon are out there. What if something happens?"

"Relax everything will be fine." Chris said in an attempt to comfort her but their conversation was cut a bit short as Dogmeat started barking and ran off. Maria was the first to react and began to run after him. Chris was a little irritated at her for running off like that. Jason then called out to Chris.

"Do you want me to go after her?"

"No, she'll be fine. We're not too far out from the city now." But as the group continued down the path Maria chased after Dogmeat leading her further and further from the rest. When she finally caught up with him, Dogmeat was growling at a boulder. Maria tried to calm the dog down.

"Boy come on. We have go, please. There is no one there." But as she said that a strange voice come from behind her, a strange but familiar one. Maria turned around to see a man in a tan trench coat and hat.

"Why hello again my dear." The man greeted her.

"Oh God, not you again." She responded, "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because that is not my purpose."

"Then what is your purpose? To torture me like everyone else in this world?"

"Now my dear, you know I want nothing but the best for you."

"Then why will you not just leave me alone?!" Maria yelled at the mysterious man.

"I simply want you to know there is someone out here that cares about you."

"No, I... the only person that ever cared about me is gone and he has been gone ever since this putrid place received a gift that no one in this hellhole deserved."

"Funny weren't you the one that just a few mere hours ago was making the argument that he wasn't gone?"

"Yes because he is and I just, I mean... God dammit well you just get the fuck away from me?!" And just like that the man was gone. Maria simply looked around for the man and began to sob, falling to her knees. As she laid their Dogmeat walked up to her, began to whimper and started licking the tears off of her face.

"Good boy. Everyone else may not care about me but at least you do and you will always be here with me and I will always be there for you." After hearing her say that Dogmeat then began to bark in a joyous tone. The two then began their walk back to Megaton. But as they were doing that everyone else had already arrived back at their home. As the group walked through the front door the voice of a young man was heard as Bryan Wilks came running down the stairs into Jesse's arms.

"Aunt Jesse your back!" Jesse then gave the boy a hug and talked back to him.

"Of course I am you didn't think I forgot about you, did you?"

Chris then walked up to Bryan. "Hey Bryan, you know where I can find Mark at?"

"Yeah, he's in the back room."

"Thanks kid." As Chris walked out Jericho began to walk out the door.

"Well I'm heading to Moriarity's, anyone coming with?" Andre was the one who responded.

"Yeah Jason and I are in." after that Butch spoke up.

"I'm in, too!" But Jericho quickly responded.

"Uh-uh, no way, no lightweights allowed."

Butch quickly shot back. "Oh come on! I can handle myself!" This time, however, it was Diana who opened up her mouth.

"Oh, please! Your whiny ass couldn't handle a glass of dirty water!"

"Hey, I can handle anything you throw at me!" Butch retorted in the most confident voice he could muster only for Diana to scoff and walk off. As everyone else was leaving Chris went to the back room to talk to Mark.

"Hey Mark, what are you working on back here?" Chris said to a pale skin man with a buzz cut and shaven face.

"Well you know how Andre is always complaining about running out of ammo? Well this will allow anyone to just use any trash they find on the ground and shoot it as a high velocity projectile." Mark spoke with great enthusiasm.

"Impressive, with this we'll probably never need to use our guns again."

"Yeah, but the only problem is that this thing is as accurate as a Molerat with a shotgun. Hell, I doubt even Kate could hit something with this."

"Well don't worry. I'm sure you'll think of something." After Chris said that he heard footsteps behind and turned around to see Jesse standing in the doorway.

"What do you need, Jess?" Chris asked.

"Well, there is someone at the door who wants to talk to you."

"Alright. I'll see what they want" after that Chris walked off. Chris walked to the door to see a young caucasian man with well groomed hair who then reached out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Steve Hall and I have a proposition for you." Chris looked at Steve with a bit of confusion.

"Okay, and what may that be?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I wish to be a part of your team."

"What? Why? I mean, you don't exactly look combat ready."

"Yes, that is exactly why I want to join. You see, I want to learn how to be a hero"

"Well look somewhere else, okay? My team is good, and we don't need another mouth to feed or paycheck to fill out."

"Yes, but I don't want to be paid, I just want the experience."

"Okay, but why?"

"Well, I have lived in fear my whole life and after hearing about all your team has accomplished I thought you and your friends would be the best people to teach me." After Steve said that, Chris just stayed silent for a few seconds to think to himself.

"Alright, you got a deal. I just better not regret it."

"Trust me, you won't" Steve said in reassurance, as Chris was greeting Steve Jesse was in the back talking to Mark.

"So, Mark what were you showing Chris?"

Mark then responded with "Just some new gun I've been working on, but it's not done yet."

"Well what's the problem with it?"

"Well, there is no aiming with this thing so to actually hit something you have to stand right in front of someone or have a necklace made of rabbit feet. Speaking of impossible shots, where's Kate?" after Mark said that he could clearly see Jesse shiver and get a worried look.

"She and Charon went to deliver the man back to his house."

"Oh well I'm sure she is fine." If Mark only knew how wrong he was. Because as he tried to reassure Jesse, Kate was beginning to wake in a small room tied to a chair. She looked around and saw several knives, cleavers, hatchets, and many other sharp objects. She then looked to her side to see Charon tied up next to her.

"This is not good." She thought as the situation became clear to her.

** Well second chapter is now done, and after this the next 5 or so chapters will all focus on one or two separate character, so look forward to that if your one of the 2 people who are actually reading this. One more thing, thank you again for Beta reading Bluespartan107 and thanks to admiral Anderson for reviewing this. Have a splendid day.**


End file.
